


And Love Will Set You Free

by gayygabby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: Waverly and Nicole cope with the loss of Dolls and Nicole's past with the Cult. Based off the song Stone by Jaymes Young





	And Love Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to T

_“Your father came and went like the ocean’s tide,_  
_and the day he left her never said goodbye._  
_Your mother started drinking like the whole world died,_  
_you’ve been waiting for a miracle all your life”_

Nicole stares blankly at the bar in front of her, her hand tight around the shot glass. She can feel her body ache from the jolt of her harness when Bulshar cut the rope, but no physical pain could compare to the dull ache in her chest.

Dolls was gone, a part of their family was ripped away from them. Nicole downed her drink and nearly smashed it on the table beneath her

Nicole let her mind drift to her last conversation with Dolls, he had promised to help her work through the memories. He swore he would not tell Wynonna or Waverly, till she was ready. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and told her not to be scared.

With Dolls gone, every bit of fear was rising in Nicole. But she knew she had to keep herself together, for Waverly and Wynonna. They were going to need her more than ever.

She can still hear Waverly’s words ringing in her ears

“You’re supposed to be my rock”, Nicole felt tears well in her eyes. She was supposed to be the strong one.

Nicole felt her phone vibrate on the table, a picture of Waverly pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek flashed as she swiped to answer the call, before Nicole could even get a word in Waverly spoke

“Where are you” Waverly’s voice was hoarse

Nicole felt instantly guilty hearing her girlfriend’s voice

“I’m at Shorty’s” Nicole ran her finger along the brim of her cup

“Can you come get me?” Waverly said softly

Nicole quickly felt herself sober up, “Yeah, I’ll be there in 10”

“Drive safe” Nicole ended the call, she handed the bartender money and headed to her parked cruiser.

Nicole drove along the open road and listened to the soft music playing in the background, pulling into the driveway she noticed Doc’s car missing and Waverly’s red jeep sitting in the driveway.

She noticed her girlfriend exit the house, bundled in a heavy coat and big winter boots. Waverly made her way to the other side of the car.

“Baby” Nicole’s voice came out in almost a whisper, Nicole could see the tears rolling down Waverly’s cheeks. Waverly nearly leaped over the console and held on to Nicole’s arms as she let out a loud sob. Nicole held on to her at an awkward angle as she ran her hand down Waverly’s back

“Take me to your place” Waverly said pulling back from Nicole, Waverly grabbed on to Nicole’s non-driving hand and grip so tightly, like she was afraid Nicole was going to disappear

 _“Cause if the fires don’t burn it down,_  
_The rains will wash it away, If you’re looking for solid ground,_  
_A stone will never break”_

The drive was silent as both women tried to find comfort in each other’s presence. They finally reached Nicole’s house, Waverly allowed for Nicole to have her hand back to get out of the car. Heading inside Nicole quickly rid herself of her jacket and boots and helped Waverly as well

“Can we lay in bed?” Nicole asked gently, Waverly nodded silently as she followed behind Nicole to the bedroom. Nicole’s clothes felt heavy on her body, she quickly stripped herself down to her bra and underwear and slipped under the warm blankets. She saw Waverly do the same as she climbed into her side of the bed.

Waverly pulled Nicole into her chest and wrapped her arm tightly around her waist. Nicole let herself sink into Waverly’s arms.

“Nothing feels real” Waverly says quietly as her hands fall into Nicole’s hair, gently running through her short curls.

“I know” Nicole says quietly, her hand rubbing soft circles on Waverley’s stomach

“She didn’t even say a word, she just walked off into the barn” Nicole knew Waverly was talking about Wynonna without even saying her name

“She’s going to need time Waves”

Nicole felt Waverly take a sharp breath in, “I’m mad at you, you know”

Nicole lifted her head from Waverly’s chest and gave her a questioning look

“I heard you earlier, telling Wynonna to let you go” Waverly’s eyes filled up with tears

“She should have, it was the smart decision” Waverly let the tears fall and tightened her hand in Nicole’s hair

“Don’t you say that” Waverly’s tone was stern

“Dolls could have helped fight Bulshar, he knew things that could have helped, he could have brought Alice home”

Waverly pulls away from Nicole, as she angrily brushes away her tears

“You are an important part of this team, of this family. You’re the most important thing to me” Waverly let’s out a sob as she curls her knees into her chest

“I haven’t been what you need lately, I haven’t been your rock” Nicole feels tears rush down her face, Nicole looks at Waverly who’s face softens immediately.

 _“So give me all your pain_  
_And love will set you free_  
_Give me all your shame_  
_Put all your weight on me_  
_And I'll be the stone that you need me to be”_

“Baby, is this about what I said at the strip joint” Waverly inched her way towards Nicole

“I want to be strong for you Waverly” Nicole feels her body begin to shake as she tried to control her breathing

“I shouldn’t have made it about myself, I should have been helping you. I just got nervous” Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s middle and held her close to her chest.

“It made me feel awful, that I couldn’t hold it together for you”

“I’d never seen you act that way, and I didn’t know what to do. You don’t have to be strong all the time” Nicole began to relax into Waverly’s embrace

“I’m sorry for making you feel that way” Waverly says pulling Nicole back down into the bed, with Nicole’s head resting on her chest

“I’m not used to letting people take care of me” Nicole whispers into Waverly’s neck

Waverly pressed a soft kiss to the top of Nicole’s head, “I want to take care of you, I want you to lean on me”

“You take care of me, you always make sure I’m okay. I want you to let yourself be cared for” Waverly says as Nicole inhales deeply and cuddles closer into Waverly

 _“You spend your nights looking at the stars,_  
_Thinking your life would be better on Mars,_  
_Checking your pulse just to feel it bear,_  
_Looking for a stone to keep the peace”_

Waverly and Nicole laid tangled together in bed for hours, till they saw the sun began to set.

“Do you think Dolls knew how much we cared about him?” Waverly says

“I think he knew in his own way” Nicole said pressing a kiss to Waverly’s collarbone

“Wynonna loved him” Waverly looked down at Nicole on her chest

“Dolls loved her too”

“We didn’t even get a goodbye” Waverly says as she feels another wave of sadness bubble in her chest  
Nicole lifts her hand to wipe away the tears on her cheek, “I know baby”

“I miss him so much” Waverly held onto Nicole tightly as she let the tears fall

“We all miss him” Nicole felt her mind drift again to her last conversation with Dolls

Nicole felt guilty keeping the secret from Waverly, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hide it forever

 _“Give me all your pain,_  
_And love will set you free,_  
_Give me all your shame,_  
_Put all your weight on me,_  
_And I’ll be the stone that you need me to be”_

The sun had completely disappeared, and now the moonlight was the only thing lighting up the cold Purgatory sky. Waverly gathered more blankets on the bed as the night grew colder. Laying under the pile of blankets, Nicole felt exhaustion start to hit her, she could feel Waverly’s breathing even out and Nicole was able to drift off into a deep sleep

Nicole felt her body shoot out of bed and her lungs gasping for air

“Nicole” Waverly’s soft voice gently shook her out of her daze

Nicole tried to calm her breathing as Waverly drew soothing circles up and down her back.

“Babe, are you okay?” Waverly’s voice laced with concern

“Waves, I need to tell you something” Nicole says quietly

“You can tell me anything” Nicole reached over and grabbed Waverly’s hand tightly in hers.

“I’ve been having these flashbacks, broken memories. Ever since the name Bulshar was said, it’s like something in me flipped”

Nicole looked over to Waverly who was studying her face, Waverly squeezed her hand letting her know she could continue.  
“After the incident at the strip club, I started realizing that I had something to do with this Cult of Bulshar. I’m still not sure what happened, but I think I’m the only survivor of the Bulshar massacres”

Nicole held her breath as she waited for Waverly to respond

“Nicole, look at me” Nicole turned her head to see Waverly with a fresh set of tears in her eyes

“It’s okay, you’re okay. We’re going to figure this out together” Nicole felt a wave of relief hit her

“Dolls knew, he was going to help me” Nicole choked out

“I’m sure he was baby, but you still have all of us. Me, Wynonna, Doc, and Jeremey” Nicole finally let herself cry away the fear and pain of the memories

“I’m so scared Waves” Nicole clutched onto Waverly

“I have you, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear as she pressed soft kisses into her hair

 _“Cause if the fires don’t burn it down,_  
               The rain will wash it away,  
          And if you’re looking for solid ground,  
               A stone will never break”

“I don’t ever want you to be afraid of sharing something with me” Waverly speaks up after Nicole’s crying had settled

“I trust you Waves, I’m just scared of what it all means” Nicole says as her hands interlock with Waverly’s

“I want to be your rock too, someone for you to lean on”

Nicole leans up and presses a kiss into Waverly’s lips

“You’re everything Waverly Earp”

“It’s okay to let yourself fall apart, I’ll always be there to try and put the pieces back together” Waverly says and connects their lips for another kiss. Nicole feels a tear slip down Waverly’s cheek. The taste of the saltiness hits her lips, as she continues to kiss Waverly

Nicole breaks the kiss, “And I’ll be there for you as well, everything is a little less scary knowing you’re by my side”

“Nicole, I love you” Waverly breaths out and kisses Nicole again

“And I love you Waverly”

 _“So give me all your pain,_  
_And love will set you free,_  
_Give me all your shame,_  
_Put all your weight on me,_  
_Give me all your pain,_  
_And love will set you free,_  
_Give me all your shame,_  
_Put all your weight on me,_  
_And I’ll be the stone that you need me to be_  
_And I’ll be the stone that you need me to be”_

“How do we move forward”

Nicole runs a hand along the outline of Waverly’s face

“We have to stick together, and honor those we’ve lost, and hope to bring back those who can return” Nicole says as she places a kiss on Waverly’s forehead

“You’ll be by my side during it all?” Waverly asks timidly

“For as long as you want me” Nicole says with a small smile

“I think I’ll want you forever” Waverly says with a small blush on her cheeks

“Then my love, I’ll be by your side till the end of this world and into the next”


End file.
